


Латте с соевым молоком

by sablefluffy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Латте с соевым молоком

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виновата Мадоши, которая пришла в скайп с огнем в глазах и сказала "У меня есть идея полицейской аушки по НайтВейлу, так что расчехляй свою клавиатуру, женщина!"

Сесил странный, это все знают. Парни в участке – Карлос не сомневается – плавно движутся от ярости к симпатии, и довольно резко проделывают обратный путь. К счастью для Сесила, волны народного гнева и народной любви обычно находятся в гармоничной противофазе, что делает существование пронырливого журналюги квантово устойчивым.  
Карлос назвал бы Сесила человеческой версией кота Шредингера, если бы не испытывал тайное подозрение в том, что может попасть в точку – ну, насчет квантовости и, может быть, даже кота. Или не попасть – в том, что касается человечности.  
 _(Карлос вовсе не уверен, что Сесил человек)_

Нет, он, конечно, двуногое без перьев, если верить Платону, вполне себе млекопитающее по классу, и уж точно разумное. Сесил носит хипстерские штанцы, обтягивающие задницу (не то, чтобы Карлос смотрел на его задницу), модные очки и дорогие кардиганы. А еще – пьет кофе с соевым молоком и ведет популярный блог о суровых буднях полиции Нью-Йорка, тем самым опровергая мнение, бытующее среди местных копов, о принадлежности Сесила к козлам вонючим.  
 _(Карлос считает, что Сесил хорошо пахнет, несколько психоделически, если можно так выразиться о запахе, но приятно)_

Сесил вызывает у людей смешанные чувства, он… странный, Карлос уже говорил, да? Можно было бы сказать, что Сесил нелогичный, но проблема в том, что он до чертиков логичный. Просто эта логика настолько далека от привычной, что надо быть зеленым человечком – или Сесилом – чтобы ее понять. Карлос не очень хорош в распознавании эмоций и чувств у других людей, возможно, поэтому он и выбрал работу судмедэксперта. Мертвые люди очень мертвые, они подают совершенно однозначные сигналы. Мертвые люди действуют по правилам и преподносят сюрпризы только в том случае, если ты что-то пропустил (значит, надо вернуться назад на определенное число шагов и найти пропущенное звено). С живыми людьми все куда сложнее. Карлосу – сложнее.  
( _да, с Сесилом тоже сложно, но… сложно по-другому)_

Злые языки (в основном, те, по ком Сесил проехался в блоге, но чаще всего - Карлсберг, Сесил терпеть не может Карлсберга) болтают, что рано или поздно труп на столе в прозекторской окажется делом рук полуофициального полицейского блогера. Говорят, Сесил странный, и его легко представить нависающим над пентаграммой: с черными свечами по углам и бездыханной девственницей в центре, и Карлос уверен, что это все дерьмо собачее. Да, Сесила легко представить над пентаграммой, вот только в воображении Карлоса он одет в свои модные штанишки, и свечи, наверняка, из хозмага, и вместо горячей крови (господи, ну что за фантазии, откуда _девственницы_ в Нью-Йорке) парит стаканчик с кофе из Старбакса. Что Сесил в таком виде делает над пентаграммой? Да черт его знает, Карлосу далеко до Карлсберга и сотоварищей в деле придумывания глупостей. Может, изгоняет разгневанный дух Годзиллы.  
 _(Карлос почему-то уверен, что если кто и мог бы справиться с нашествием неупокоенных призраков, то только Сесил)  
(и нет, он не насвистывает сейчас тему из «Ghostbusters», вам послышалось)_

Самое странное, что Сесил, кажется, симпатизирует Карлосу. Он тепло о нем отзывается в записях и слушает, когда Карлос рассказывает что-то, и всегда пожимает ему руку на прощание (и это приятно, потому что Сесил, кажется, не особо стремится трогать людей). Карлосу нравится думать, что он в чем-то особенный – потому что больше никто в участке не удостаивается от Сесила театрализованных признаний в горячих чувствах и предложений выпить вместе кофе и пожениться (ребята это обожают, наверное, поэтому его еще не придушили). У меня не так много есть, разливается Сесил на радость зрителям, но я готов предложить тебе запасную руку и резервное сердце. Это немало, Карлос, я привязан ко всем частям своего тела. Ну что, по кофе? Нет? Ну, тогда в другой раз.  
 _(Карлос думает, что однажды он сам позовет Сесила на кофе. Всерьез)_

_(Сесил странный, да. Но он, вроде как, действительно нравится Карлосу)_


End file.
